


Shabbat with the Rances

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Family, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just thought it would be cute if Frankie went to Shabbat dinner at Grandma's house on Friday night, so here's a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shabbat with the Rances

_Call Back: Zach_

Finally done. Going home to shower and then I’ll be so more than ready to be in your arms again. I love you.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I love you, too. I’ll get ready and head your way. Can’t wait.

 

Zach smiled at his phone before slipping it back into his pocket and slinging an arm around his younger brother’s shoulders as they headed towards the parking lot where their father would be waiting to take them home. “So what are you up to tonight, Broski?” Zach asked as they walked towards the car.

 

“Can we play PS4?” Peyton asked excitedly as he waved to their dad who was watching from the front seat of his car.

 

“Uh, I actually have plans for the rest of the weekend.”

 

“Oh. You have to film more, don’t you?”

 

“That’s some of it yeah,” Zach said casually, opening the passenger’s side door when they reached the car. Peyton gave Zach a puzzled look as he climbed into the back seat and fastened his seatbelt before pulling the door shut.

 

Zach laughed as he sat down and closed the door before fastening his seatbelt. “Did you boys have a good time today?” Kevin asked as he started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

 

“It was the best,” Peyton said excitedly.

 

“When are you leaving for the night then, Zachary? Your mother was saying Frankie’s in town?”

 

“Uh, yeah. He flew in earlier. I told him I was going to go home and shower and he said he was going to get ready and be on his way up from Boca.”

 

“Frankie’s coming?” Peyton said excitedly.

 

Zach laughed. “Yeah, but we’ll probably leave right away.”

 

“Oh,” Peyton sighed.

 

“Before we go back to New York, we’ll definitely have dinner, okay? We’ll definitely spend some time together. I promise.”

 

“When are you heading back?” Kevin asked.

 

“Later this week,” Zach said quietly.

 

Kevin nodded as he turned into the development where the family lived. “Will you be back in time for the tournament tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, of course. We’re staying at his Nonna’s, and he’ll bring me back in the morning.”

 

“Oh, alright then,” Kevin said as he parked in front of the family home.

 

The boys and their father exited the car and walked into the house. Jill, their mother was waiting there for them with a smile. “Zachary, I was thinking.”

 

Zach looked up at his mother and waited for her to continue, but she did not. “What were you thinking?” he prompted.

 

“Well it’s Friday, so we’re going to grandma’s for Shabbot.”

 

“I’m going to Frankie’s Nonna’s…” Zach said carefully. “I went to Grandma’s last week…”

 

“I know…but I was just thinking…maybe you’d like to bring Frankie with you…I know he’s not Jewish…but I thought it would be nice…you know…for him to meet Grandma and George…”

 

“Would Grandma even be okay with that? She’s not exactly so fond of the whole thing…”

 

“Do you want to do that?” Jill asked. Ignored Zach’s worries.

 

“I don’t know, Ma. I just think…Grandma doesn’t really like Frankie…she hated him so much during the show even…and she still doesn’t like him…I just don’t want him to be uncomfortable. She’s not the most… _accepting_ person ever. And we do enough hiding when we’re in public…so I just. I want us to be able to not worry tonight…I haven’t seen him in so long…I just…” Zach continued to ramble until tears starting forming in the corners of his eyes. It was clear the very thought of this possibility was making him more worried that he had been in a long time. Jill wrapped her arms around her old her son and gently patted his back.

 

“Zach, honey. You don’t have to do this tonight, but it’s a barrier that needs crossing at some point if you’re as serious about all this as you claim to be and I think you are.”

 

“You’re right,” Zach said with a long sigh. “Let me talk to Frankie, then…if he agrees, I’ll call Grandma and talk to her.” He nodded and stepped out of his mother’s embrace. He pulled his phone from his pocket as he slowly made his way up the stairs. He wondered in his head how he might go about presenting this idea to Frankie. He sighed at length as he flopped onto his bed and stared at his phone in silence. He finally pulled up Frankie’s entry in his contacts and pressed the button that would send a facetime request. After a couple rings, Frankie answered, his face appearing clearly on Zach’s screen.

 

“Hello, my love. Home already?” Zach nodded and forced a small smile onto his lips. “What’s wrong?” Frankie asked carefully. “I can see it on your face. Something’s bothering you. What is it, my love?”

 

“Well…did you have specific plans tonight?”

 

“Not really…” Frankie said cautiously and Zach sighed.

 

“It’s Shabbot tonight. My family always goes to my grandma’s house. My mom wants me to go. She wants me to bring you along.”

 

“But your grandma…she doesn’t exactly…I mean…isn’t she…”

 

Zach nodded slowly. “That’s why I’m asking you before I ask her. Do you want to do this? You don’t have to. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I love you and I honestly just want to be with you tonight.”

 

Frankie was quiet for a long time, but slowly there was a smile returning to his face. “One thing,” he said finally. Zach blinked at him. “I’ll go…if she’ll have it. But one thing in return.”

 

“What’s that?” Zach asked.

 

“If I do this for you…for us…for our future…I want you to do the same for me.”

 

“What do you mean…” Zach mumbled slowly.

 

“Once you’re grandma knows…what’s there to be scared of anymore, Zach? Isn’t that why you’ve been keeping us hidden?”

 

“No.”

 

“Zach, don’t lie to me. I’m done with the games. We’re supposed to have an amazing weekend together and that is still my intention.”

 

“Okay, Frankie, but listen to me. That part of what I haven’t told you yet already. Just let me finish. My grandma already knows. She’s not happy about it, but she knows. The video. When we film it later in the week. I never told you what I wanted you to do for it. We’re going to kiss…in the video. Everyone is going to see it. They’re all going to know. I’m not hiding us because I want to anymore, Frankie. I promise you. I’m not scared anymore.”

 

“…really?” Frankie asked with a small smile.

 

“Really, Frankie. I love you. Why would I want to hide that?”

 

“I don’t know. I guess...why didn’t you tell me about this plan before?”

 

“The video?” Frankie nodded. “I wanted it to be a surprise, actually.” Frankie smiled. “But you want to come to Shabbot dinner then…if Grandma promises to be on her best behavior.”

 

Frankie smiled and nodded. “Of course, sweetheart. I want to meet your family. All of them. Even the ones that don’t like me so much. They’re important to you, so they’re important to me, too.”

 

“Maybe you can work your magic charm on Grandma, too,” Zach joked with a smile.

 

“I can certainly try. Do I need to wear anything in particular? Should I just meet you at your house in a little while still?”

 

Zach nodded and smiled. “Just whatever you feel comfortable in, but maybe no short-shorts?”

 

Frankie laughed and agreed to dress slightly more conservatively than he usually would. Zach smirked and promised him it was only for dinner and clothes wouldn’t be required at all once they were alone afterwards. Frankie laughed and told Zach the same was true of whatever clothes he would be wearing and they quickly said their goodbyes and ended the call so they could both get ready. Zach sighed as he looked at his phone. Calling his grandmother was not going to be fun, but it needed done. He opened his contacts and pressed the button that would call his Grandma.

 

“Hello, Zachary!” she said sweetly when she answered the phone.

 

“Hey, Grandma. Uh, so about dinner tonight. I know I originally wasn’t going to be coming, but I was thinking…um. Would it be okay if I did and maybe if I brought Frankie along…”

 

“Frankie’s in town?” she asked shortly and Zach could already sense the tension.

 

“Yes,” he said flatly. “That’s why I wasn’t planning on coming. He’s at his grandma’s in Boca for a week or so. But I was thinking it would be nice if we could both come to dinner tonight. He wants to meet my family and that includes you and George.”

 

“Well, you’ve brought friends before…”

 

“This isn’t like that, Grandma. You know that.”

 

“So what are you asking me, Zachary?”

 

“Can you accept that Frankie is my boyfriend and not hate him for a few hours so he can come to dinner tonight or should we not bother coming at all?”

 

“What are you talking about, Zachary?”

 

“Frankie is my _boyfriend_. We’re dating. We’re together. We love each other. I kiss him and sleep with him and we cuddle all the time and it’s amazing and we’re both very incredibly happy together. So, I’m asking you if you can accept that at try to move past your hatred for him that I still don’t understand at all. I need you to be able to give him a chance. I love him and you know someday he’s going to be part of this family, so you need to at least respect that. So all I’m asking is that you at least try to be nice tonight.” Zach breathed harshly after he finished speaking and sighed as he waited for his grandmother’s reply.

 

Zach’s grandmother remained silent for a long moment before huffing out a lengthy sigh. “I just don’t like the way he treated you in that house, Zachary.”

 

“It was a _game_ , Grandma. He was playing a game. That game has been over for months now.”

 

“I know…it just doesn’t.”

 

“Can you accept him? Can you accept _us_? Should we bother coming to dinner or not?”

 

“I will try, Zachary. I’ll try to give this boy a chance. But only because you seem so enraptured by the idea.”

 

“I _love_ him, Grandma. I’m _in love_ with him. I just want you to be happy for our happiness. You don’t have to _like_ him, but I’d appreciate you not being closed-minded and blindly hating him.”

 

His grandmother heaved another long sigh before she spoke. “I will _try_ to give him a chance, Zachary. I will see all of you soon.”

 

“Thank you,” Zach said quietly. “I love you, Grandma. We’ll see you tonight.” He ended the call and sighed with a little smile on his lips as he relaxed on his bed.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Shabbot at Grandma’s is a go. She says she’ll try to give you a chance.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I’ll do everything I can to make this perfect. Anything in particular I should avoid?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I mean, dress a little more conservatively probably. And maybe just try to respond to conversations rather than starting them? It’s usually safest with her. She doesn’t make a lot of sense.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Can I talk about how much I love you? Can I hold your hand and hug you and kiss you? Or should we not?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

That’s part of us, Frankie. You can do whatever you want with me. Grandma will get over it. I just want her to see how happy we both are.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Happy I can definitely do. I’m about to leave Nonna’s. I’ll be there in about half an hour, okay?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Okay Babe. See you soon.


End file.
